Bombalurina/Gallery1980s
This is a gallery for the character of Bombalurina. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions Original London Production Geraldine Gardner in the Original Cast, 1981 Jellicle Songs l8100 21.jpg Ensemble 1981 04.jpg Bomba l8100 27.jpg Tugger Bomba Vic l81.jpg Tugger Bomba l8105 b18.jpg Bomba Deme l8105 b62.jpg Bomba Deme l8105 b60.jpg Group OLCspotlight.jpg|far left Griz Bomba Vic L81 Press 1.jpg Griz Bomba OLC 1.jpg Bomba Misto Jelly rehearsal.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Geraldine Gardner * Beverley Kay * Nicola Kimber * Femi Taylor * Heather Robbins * Nadia Strahan * Janie Dee * Lucy Dixon * Helen Way * Donna King * Deborah Steel * Vanessa Leagh-Hicks * Rebecca Parker * Sally Taylor * Heather Douglas * Julie Barnes * Alexis Owen Hobbs Tugger Bomba l8204 08.jpg|Geraldine Gardner Jellicle Songs l8302 01.jpg|Beverley Kay, far right Tugger l8302 05.jpg|Beverley Kay Tugger l8709 06.jpg|Heather Robbins Bomba Deme l8709 13.jpg|Heather Robbins Tugger l8806 06.jpg|Heather Robbins Bomba Vic 1988 Nadia Strahan Amanda Courtney Davies.jpg|Nadia Strahan Bomba Nadia Strahan and Diana.jpg|Nadia Strahan Bomba Nadia Strahan 2.jpg|Nadia Strahan Bomba Nadia Strahan 1.jpg|Nadia Strahan, London Bomba Nadia Strahan .jpg|Nadia Strahan, (mis-labeled, Australian Production?) Tugger l8904 05.jpg|Heather Robbins Gumbie l8904 04.jpg|Heather Robbins Bomba Deme l8904 10.jpg|Heather Robbins Tugger Kittens L9002.png|Janie Dee Bomba Deme L9002.png|Janie Dee Bomba Deme l9011 02.jpg|Lucy Dixon Tugger l9111 02.jpg|Helen Way Jellicle Songs l9111 18.jpg|Helen Way Jellicle Songs l9111 09.jpg|Helen Way Bomba Deme l9111 03.jpg|Helen Way Tugger l9206 05.jpg|Helen Way Bomba Deme l9206 04.jpg|Helen Way Jellicle Songs l9211 12.jpg|Donna King Tugger l9211 04.jpg|Donna King Bomba Deme l9211 03.jpg|Donna King Jellicle Songs 1 l9305 25.jpg|Deborah Steel Tugger l9305 01.jpg|Deborah Steel Bomba Deme l9305 02.jpg|Deborah Steel Jellicle Songs 3 l9406 11.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Bomba Deme l9406 02.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Finale l9406 25.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Bomba Deme l9411 01.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Bomba Deme 1994 Vanessa Leagh Hicks Dawn Spence.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Jellicle Songs 1 l9505 11.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Deme Bomba Jelly l9505 10.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Bomba Deme l9505 02.jpg|Vanessa Leagh-Hicks Jellicle Songs 1 l9511 10.jpg|Rebecca Parker Deme Bomba Jelly l9511 12.jpg|Rebecca Parker Bomba Deme l9511 03.jpg|Rebecca Parker Deme Bomba Jelly L9608 04.jpg|Rebecca Parker Bomba Deme L9608 17.jpg|Rebecca Parker Victor Bomba L9611.jpg|Rebecca Parker Bomba Rumple Jemima Tant 1996.jpg|Rebecca Parker Deme Bomba Jelly l9705 04.jpg|Sally Taylor Jellicle Songs 1 L9712 03.png|Sally Taylor Bomba Deme l9705 01.jpg|Sally Taylor Bomba Sally Taylor L9712.png|Sally Taylor Bomba Deme Sally Taylor Jo Bingham L9712.png|Sally Taylor Jellicle Songs L9807.png|Sally Taylor Ensemble L9807.png|Sally Taylor Bomba Deme L9807.png|Sally Taylor Jellicle Songs 1 l9911 39.jpg|Heather Douglas Bomba Jelly Jenny l9911 32.jpg|Heather Douglas Bomba Demeter Zoe Ball 1999.jpg|Heather Douglas Bomba Deme l9911 24.jpg|Heather Douglas Bomba Jelly Jenny l0006 20.jpg|Heather Douglas Bomba Deme l0006 15.jpg|Heather Douglas Deme Bomba Jelly l0102 24.jpg|Julie Barnes Bomba Deme l0102 11.jpg|Julie Barnes UK Tour 1989 * Rosemarie Ford Bomba Deme Rosemarie Ford Michele Hooper UK8906 27.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Finale Bomba Swing NBQ UK8906 41.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Tugger Bomba uk8906 Christian Hughes Rosemarie Ford.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Bomba Rosemarie Ford UK8906 19.jpg|Rosemarie Ford US Productions Original Broadway Production * Donna King Bombalurina Donna King 1982 NAP 2.jpg Tugger Bomba Bway 1982 04.jpg Bomba Deme Bway 1982 01.jpg Cass Jelly Bomba nypl 11.jpg Bombalurina Donna King Press Bway 1983 01.png Subsequent Broadway Casts * Marlene Danielle - 1984 to 2000 * Karen Curlee (temp 07/1990) * Rachelle Rak (temp 07/1997) * Jill Nicklaus (temp 11/1999) * Amy Hamel (temp 12/1999) Bomba Marlene Danielle.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway 02.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 04.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 03.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bomba Marlene Danielle Susan Powers OBC.jpg|Marlene Danielle Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Calendar August.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Calendar August 2.jpg|Marlene Danielle Bomba Rachelle Rak backstage Bway 1997 01.jpg|Rachelle Rak Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway backstage 2000 01.jpg|Marlene Danielle US Tours 1-4 Tugger Bomba Michael AlanRoss US2.png|Edyie Fleming, US Tour 2 Bomba Jelly Deme US2.png|Edyie Fleming, US Tour 2 Bomba Deme 2 US2.png|Edyie Fleming, US Tour 2 Bomba Deme 1 US2.png|Edyie Fleming, US Tour 2 Beth Cloninger US Tour 2 Bombalurina 1985.png|Beth Cloninger, US Tour 2 Grizabella Leslie Ellis US Tour 3.jpg|US Tour 3 Munk Bomba Paul Clausen Carol Schuberg US 4.jpg|Carol Schuberg, US Tour 4 Houston 1998 1 Tour 4.jpg|US Tour 4 Japanese Productions Bombalurina Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 63 Bombalurina.jpg Bomba Deme Tokyo 83.jpg Bomba 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Kerry Woods Deme Bomba Jelly Sydney 1985 01.jpg Bomba Deme Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Femi Taylor Bomba Plato Femi Taylor Sean Hingsley 1987.jpg Australia Tour 1989 * Cat Lawrence Deme Bomba Sharon Millerchip Cat Lawrence Aus 1989.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 1989 01.jpg Deme Jelly Bomba Aus 1989 01.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Charlotta Thorell * Liz Love * Sara Henry * Heike Kloss * Cristina Grimandi * Marie Bergenholtz * Geri Kopy * Louisa Lydell * Sarah Egglestone * Pippa Gebette * Shiela Marie Kasey Hamburg art Bomba 1.jpg Hamburg art Bomba 2.jpg Group girls Hamburg.jpg|Charlotta Thorell Bombalurina Charlotta Thorell Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Charlotta Thorell Bomba Deme hamburg 86.jpg|Charlotta Thorell De86 Plato Bomba Mungo.png|Charlotta Thorell De89 Plato Deme Bomba 2.jpg|Liz Love Bombalurina Sara Henry Hamburg 90.jpg|Sara Henry De9108 Bombalurina Heike Kloss.png|Heike Kloss De9204 Bombalurina Cristina Grimandi.png|Cristina Grimandi Bombalurina Heike Kloss Hamburg 93.jpg|Heike Kloss Tugger Hamburg 1.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg|Louisa Lydell Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 3.jpg|Louisa Lydell Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 2.jpg|Louisa Lydell Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg|Louisa Lydell Bomba Marie Bergenholtz makeup.jpg|Marie Bergenholtz Bomba Deme Hamburg 1.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 2.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 1.jpg Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Ute Lemper * Lynne Patrick * Joanie O' Neill * Nora Cherry Pyramid Vienna 83 02.jpg|Ute Lemper Bomba Deme Vienna 83 2.jpg|Ute Lemper Bomba Demeter Vienna 1983 17.jpg|Ute Lemper Deme Bomba Jelly Vienna 1983 07.jpg|Ute Lemper Bomba Vienna 83 45.jpg|Ute Lemper Bomba Demeter Vienna autographed 01.jpg Bomb dem Vienna 84.jpg Tumble Bomba 01 Vienna.jpg Deut Kittens 02 Vienna.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Deme Bomba Jelly Amsterdam 1987.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 Gumbie Tap Amsterdam 1992.jpg|Amsterdam 1992 Paris 1989 * Cristina Grimandi Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 162.JPEG Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 170.JPEG Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 160.JPEG Paris 1989 promo 1.jpg Bomba Deme fr 198909 164.JPEG * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries